


Bravery Through the Ages

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, POV Dean, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Poetry Challenge/ @roxy-davenport vs. @starclaire</p><p>Prompt: Bravery</p><p>Pairing: General fic, no pairing.  </p><p>Tags: This is a poem in the POV of Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery Through the Ages

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/148950331206/bravery-through-the-years)

 

Bravery is a word that holds a lot of meanings.

In school we learn that soldiers are brave.

They fight to protect us

Dad was a soldier.

 

I think bravery is what dad does

Risking his life every night to save the world

To protect me and Sammy

To love us and keep the family together

When mom was savagely taken away from us.

Without Dad, we’d be all alone in a terrifying world.

 

I’m growing up now

And every day I’m learning what goes with bravery

What one has to learn to give up

To be able to fight for

To be able to lose

To be able to pick yourself up

Being brave is a very hard thing to do

When all I want to be is afraid.

 

No longer a little boy

With wide eyes

And a scared disposition

Now I have to protect Sammy.

I use my father as an example of bravery

I see how quickly he acts

How valiantly he swoops in to defend strangers against the scariest of monsters

A good example of how I can survive in this world

Of how I can be a good man.

 

We’ve stayed at this school the longest

It’s senior year.

I met a girl

A beautiful brunette

And she actually noticed me in class

Most girls do

They dig the whole bad boy vibe I got

But this one

This one I want to be more with

More than a leather coat and a bad disposition.

 

I get my hopes up that we’ll stay here long enough

I get the nerve up to talk to her

We start dating despite what dad says

I bravely defy him at every turn to see her

Nothing will keep me from her

I ask her to the Prom

And she says yes.

 

But I can’t go.

I have to go with Dad

I stay in my room crying

I throw things

I scream

But I know I have to go with dad.

Stopping the apocalypse is more important than Prom

Duty is more important

As much as it hurts I have to be brave

Have to put on a brave face

Not cry, not break down

Be an example for Sammy

Like Dad is to me.

 

I have to be strong for Sammy

I don’t get to live a life

I have to be brave

I have to save the world

And I’m finally ok with it.


End file.
